


Day 014

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [114]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Relationships: Jansen/Wanda (Dragon Age OC)
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [114]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257





	Day 014

Jansen was terrified of even touching the bag of coins Hawke had given him. The Champion had handed the bag over in exchange for the items he had taken from the apostate’s laboratory without a second thought although it was more money than Jansen had ever seen in his life. It was enough for them to buy a farm outside the city and have enough left over for a sturdy workhorse and maybe some chickens. It was enough money that they could return to Fereldon if they wanted.

When Jansen had been reunited with his family, it had been the happiest moment of his life. During the time had been under the control of the evil mage woman, he had slowly come to accept the idea of never seeing them again. He had been terrified of what that would mean for his family and it seemed his worst fears had been true. Less than a week after he went missing Wanda and Jansen jr. had ended up on the street, begging for food. He swore to the Maker and the Holy Prophet Andraste that he would never leave his family again. He wouldn’t take stupid risks with thier money, and thankfully, it seemed he would not even have to return to the Bone Pit.

Jasen jr. was fed and sleeping happily in the crip Anders had provided. Jansen sr. and Wanda had finished crying with joy and relief and they were ready to have a serious conversation about their future.

“With this money we could start a new life,” he said. “If we go far enough outside the city we’ll be safe from the worst of the bandits and pirates. I promise you that my days of moneylending are over.” Wanda smiled but then looked very thoughtful for a moment. Her gaze drifted to the door of the clinic and out to the streets of darktown.

“Do you have your money lending licence still?” she asked.

“Maybe,” he replied. “I ain’t missed any payments yet. But I told you I’m done with that.” Wanda put a hand on his thigh and looked up at him smiling. He felt a swell of contentment and didn’t even try to hold back the tears that fell from his eyes.

“I don't think you should stop,” she said. “With this money we could start up again but this time, we’ll be smarter about who we lend to.”

“I tried lending to me friends,” Jansen said. “If they won’t pay me back, who will?”

“People who don’t have big dreams,” she said, “Most of those you lent to gambled their money away and then couldn’t pay. We should lend to people who know what they need. I met loads of people down here who could be so much more than they are, with only a little help. No one else cares about these people, not even the Champion.”

Jansen had to take a moment to consider that. He hadn’t thought about what the people he was lending to were going to do with the money. Like him they had all taken big risks hoping they could escape life working in the Bone Pit. But none of them had been riskin their own money, only Jansen’s. He knew he didn’t know enough to be a good moneylender, he could admit that now.

“Wanda,” he said, “I’m a big oaf. You knew that when you met me, I’m no good at business stuff. I only fooled myself into thinking I was.”

“I know you can figure it out,” Wanda said. “You just need someone to make sure you don’t act like an idiot again.” Jansen laughed at that. 

“Right fair enough,” he said. “What we need is a business partner who can help us get started. Varric, that clever dwarf knows everything about business. Hawke and Hubert love to act like they’re in charge but Varric was always the one making the important decisions.”

So it was decided. They would stay in Kirkwall and try to help others the way they had been helped. As he and Wanda held each other, waiting to drift into their first peaceful sleep in… well in years, Jansen was once again filled with hope. He hoped it wasn’t a fool’s hope this time.


End file.
